Arc Reactor
The Repulsor Tech node, as called in Earth-616, is a type of fusion power which derived from the Repulsor Technology of the Iron Man suit created by Tony Stark. History The Arc Reactor was a device initially designed by Howard Stark, and later adapted by his son,Tony. A massive arc reactor provided power for the sprawling complex of Stark Industries until its destruction, and now the Stark Tower . This design was miniaturized by Tony to power a life-saving electromagnet in his chest. Early generations of Iron Man armor were powered by much the same arc reactor technology as had powered Stark's electromagnet device, however poisoning from the palladium within the reactors were having an adverse effect on his health. This forced a radical redesign whereby Tony created a new element previously only theorized by his father years earlier. This new arc reactor had a massive power output advantage over previous arc reactors and was the first to power the formidable Iron Man MK VI armor. Abilities and Powers Thanks to the Repulsor Tech node implanted in his chest, which is linked to his brain, Tony is able to interact with different types of energies and forces a normal human cannot. The R.T. node acts like a new sense for its user.[The reactor's excessive generation of energy provides Stark with an increased amount of intelligence and gave him superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. *'Magnetic Force-Field': The R.T. node creates a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by incrementing the power of the Reactor. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. *'Electrical Fields Detection': As the R.T. node is connected to Tony, he can feel different electrical fields that the Reactor is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies. *'Levitation': The magnetic force-field generated by the Reactor can interfere the ones created by the planet and levitate. It's unknown if this interaction can be used to fly. *'Enhanced Senses': The reactor also increases the senses of its user, allowing Tony to "hear better" for example. *'Enhanced Strength': The R.T. node allows who possesses it to have a greater strength. *'Enhanced Healing and Durability': It has been shown that an user of an R.T. node not only recovers incredibly fast from different types of injuries but also to resist more physical damage than an average human. *'Psi-Shields': Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths alive when he was the director of the organization. Gallery Arc Reactor Mark I Blue Prints.png|Arc Reactor Mark I Blueprints Arc Reactor Mark I.png|Arc Reactor Mark I Arc Reactor Mark II.png|Arc Reactor Mark II Trivia *In the novelization of Iron Man 2 the metal Tony creates to replace palladium in the arc reactor of is called Vibranium. **The Assistant to the creation of the Current Arc Reactor using the Vibranium element is J.A.R.V.I.S. *According to Tony his current reactor core tastes like cocunot and metal. Category:Stark Industries Category:Weapons Category:Power Sources Category:Iron Man Armor Specs